Nakama
by TheMightyAnimeFanGirl
Summary: After being knocked over multiple times but a certain blond, the new girl starts to meet new people and experiencing new situations. However, knowing Naruto and his friends, she realised that this is only the beginning of the madness. MULTIPLE OC'S. MULTIPLE PARINGS.


She sighed, looking up at the cloud filled sky, rain pelting down upon her face, falling like a set of tears.

She was walking home, having just finished her final day at school. At this time, it was the beginning of the summer holidays; the time of joy, haps and laughter. She stopped in her tracks and sighed once again. ' _Aren't mothers supposed to help their child gain and receive happiness in life? Not make them more away from it._ ' She carried on walking. Seemingly tiptoeing away from her old life, her old home, her old happiness.

May as well get this over and done with.

 **.:+:.**

My hometown was in Cheshire. This area is a county in North-West England. You might have recognised the name from the famous cat starred in Alice In Wonderland. I'm not too sure about the history behind this place, so if you want to know, Google it. I'm not really in the mood today. It's the time I actually have to move. The van's waiting for me out front.

This place I'm moving to, it's a town called Exmouth, located in the South-West, along the coast. It's supposedly a nice and peaceful town.; not overly populated. It's a four hour journey to get there though; now that's a hassle. According to the internet, Sir Walter Raleigh sailed on one of his many voyages from Exmouth harbour. That's interesting, I guess.

Turning to look at my self in the mirror, I stare. My brown hair's a mess, my green eyes look tired and my long body's slumped over. Just perfect. What? Don't look at me like that. I just didn't get much sleep the night before the move, that's all. And no, I'm not talking to myself. Crossing my arms over my chest, I pull my rucksack onto my back and saunter over to my bedroom door. Glancing over my shoulder, I look into my mostly empty sea-green bedroom. I sighed. I knew I was definitely going to miss this place.

Hearing my name being called, I hurried down the stairs, yelping when I nearly tripped.

"Megan Beck, how long are you going to take?" A girl with dyed dark brown hair lectured. Meet Jessica Stoyle, my childhood friend. She stood there along with my other friends, also know as the Devil's Party. Don't ask how it came about; I don't even know myself and I'm supposed to be the second in command! The 'party' is made up of: Jessica Stoyle, the 'leader'; Megan Beck, 'second in command'; a long, blond haired girl with the name of Josie McDonald; Storm Moore De Meynier, a girl with long, straight brown hair; and finally, Alice Bradbury, the girl who's dyed her hair the most in our little group. She has quite long, dirty blond hair. These are the five girls who make up the Devil's Party. We aren't a posse or a clique. We were just… us. We are our own person and people made a 'gang' out of that.

Blinking away the memories, I rushed up to Jess and gave her a rugby tackle to the ground. Despite being covered in grass and mud, we both started laughing our heads off, which were soon joined in by the other three. I soon got up from Jess and went around the group, hugging each one of them, one by one.

"I'll miss you guys." My eyes filled with tears as we initiated our final group hug. I heard a chorus of replies but we finally broke up the huddle. "I'll see you guys soon, okay?" I gave them all reassuring smiles as I stalked towards the van. Providing another grin, I jumped into the seat next to my next door neighbour, who was kind enough to drive me, and buckled up. With the final wave, the van accelerated towards my new school, my new house, my new life.

 **.:+:.**

my green eyes looked up towards my new house, the van driving away from the scene. My mother arrived a few days before to sort out furniture and her belongings. Not like she was going to be there anyway. She has always been away on business trips and what not, always leaving her daughter behind. It doesn't matter, anyway. I've practically survived for five years without her around. It's taught me to take care of myself.

It was the start of the summer holidays, so I had lots of free-time to unpack and explore the new town.

Opening up the front door, I scouted the rooms downstairs. I opened door that lead to; a lounge, a downstairs bathroom, a dining room and a kitchen.

When you walk through the door and look left, the lounge is in view. The walls within the room were covered in a creamy, grey, with artwork and photographs scattered around, surprisingly. There was a corner sofa with a coffee table set in front of it. The dining room is connected via a double door passageway. A table is set in the centre and surrounded by six, black dining room chairs. Along the left wall, there's a line of bookcases, CD racks and DVD racks, all mostly filled up, especially the bookcases. The kitchen is that of a mixture of dark and light brown colours. Black, heatproof worktops and flooring but a light brown wood coloured cupboards. There is a grey fridge freezer next to the entrance way of the main corridor. Within the hallway, there is a door leading to the downstairs bathroom. White paint covers the wall and a small mirror hangs above the circular sink.

Up the stairs, there are four rooms; the master bedroom, three bedrooms with one converted into a study and the main bathroom. Bedroom 1, the master bedroom, has a design wall covered in black and white, floral wallpaper, whereas, the rest of the wall were a cream colour. The second bedroom, my room, also has a design wall. However, the wallpaper is that of black and white bookcases with book upon them. My others walls are like an ocean blue. To be honest, there's not much to say about the office. The furniture and that are downstairs, ready to be built and packed away. The walls were a plain and covered in… you guess it, cream coloured paint.

I sighed. I suppose it was time to unpack.

 **.:+:.**

Locking the door behind me, I meandered out of the porch and onto the street below. Despite the weather being absolute shit, I was curious about this place. So, taking my interest down the driveway, I began to walk down the hill and towards the town.

The journey was boring and long, which consisted of nothing but water pelting onto my my body and the occasional car driving past. Because of the rain, I was shocked to find that there were more people out than I expected.

This was probably one of the only times I really felt lonely. Many people greeted each other, hugged each other, kissed each other. And then there was me; the newbie, the loner. I knew no one. Of course I was going to feel this way. You just can't help it.

Crossing a road, I finally reached the town. Well, it was busy to say the least. It was a Saturday after all. Despite this place not being too overcrowded, it was filled with life and happiness. Everyone here was at peace with how life was. Laughter drifted over like a wave, bringing me out of my thoughts. I glanced over to my thoughts-killer. Standing there was a group of girls, seven of them to be exact. They looked my age, so I gather they're in the same year as me. Within the group, there was not a person that wasn't smiling. All were happy. At peace, even. To be honest, it reminds me of my old 'gang'. Sighing at the thoughts leaking into my head, I looked away from the group. The seven were standing where I needed to go, so I decided to just walk past them and carry on with my day. However, I stopped short, pretending to look in a shop window, when I heard the girl with long brown hair with a bow say, "I heard you're getting a new student in your tutor group, Alycia." Ah, so they are in my year. Unless they were talking about someone else, which I highly doubt. It was very rare that someone joins a new school in their final GCSE year. I guess I was an exception.

Deeming the conversation unimportant on my behalf, I made my way into WH Smith; one of my favourite stores of all time. Walking towards the teenage fiction section, I started looking through for my favourite authors and genres. I found one that looked interesting so I glanced at the blurb and first couple of pages, I decided I would buy the piece of fiction. Making my way to the till, I took a glimpse outside and realised that the group had disappeared. Shrugging my shoulders, I walked over to the next free till and bought the book.

I decided not to go into any more shops, as I'm not a massive fan of shopping, just so I could go to the beach. I've always loved the coast. The sounds of laughter, waves crashing, birds squawking. I just found it so peaceful. Plugging my headphone lead into my iPod, I put my music collection on shuffle, to get my daily dose of music.

Walking past hundreds of people. I had to quickly dodge out of the way before I got barrelled to the ground. A blond blur blasted past me. I looked over my shoulder at the groaning mess on the floor, before wondering if it was too late to just walk away. Don't get me wrong or anything, it's not that I don't want to help him, I just found it highly awkward and difficult to talk to completely new people. Sighing to myself, I walked towards the moaning body whilst pausing my music and taking off my headphones. "Excuse me?" I asked hesitantly, "Are you okay there?"

The head of the blond looked up towards me. I gazed into bright, azure eyes. The boy nodded, "Just peachy." He grumbled. I bent my knees a little bit, and held out my hand. He took it quickly and I pulled him up. "Thank-you." He grinned at me, showing his pearly whites. I chuckled at that in my mind. Don't ask me why. I nodded at him with a small smile and a welcome and put my headphones and music back on, whilst walking away. Feeling a tap on my shoulder, I turned around, shocked to see the boy once again smiling at me. " You knew around here?" He asked me.

"Yeah… Moved yesterday." I replied hesitantly.

"Ah, that's cool! I've never really moved away from here, but I've been on holidays and stuff with my parents." He smiled at me.

My lips twitched into a smile as well, if albeit a little one. "That's sweet. Well, I better get off now…" I trailed off, pointing behind me, towards the cliff side. I just really wanted to climb that to Orcombe Point. "I'm sure your friends are waiting for you." Without waiting for a reply, I placed my headphones back over my ears and turned my music on. I walked away without interruptions.

 **.:+:.**

To my shock, the walk and climb wasn't half bad. I thought, considering I'm one for staying in bed all day, it wasn't tiring or boring at all. The music kept me pumped, to be honest. I guess particular songs do that to you.

On my trek back down the cliff, I wasn't surprised to see little ol' blondie surrounded by quite a few people. Not shocking at all. However, it surprised me to no end that he started waving frantically at me. Quickly looking away, I walked faster, stashing my hands into my pockets.

Ignoring the frantic calls, I hurried along the path. Well, that was until I was suddenly glomped, causing us to fall down. Ouch. I think I banged my head. Feeling the weight that pinned me down, I opened my eyes through the pain, just to have bright yellow fill my sight. Double ouch. The colour groaned and I froze. Does he have a thing for falling over? Pushing the body off me, I started sitting up. However, eight pairs of eyes blinked at me. With a nervous laugh, I picked up my headphones, which were blasting Bring Me The Horizon really loudly, and quickly got up, dusting myself off. Muttering an apology to the group, I replaced my headphones, turning the volume down and took off running. I'm not the best, but I did come seventh in the 800m. That's an achievement, right? Well, never mind. I just ran until the group was just a little dot in my sight.

Sighing in relief, I turned around, only to stare in another set of eyes, seven pairs of them to be exact. Ignoring their 'stare', I quickly pushed past. These were the girls outside WH Smith. To be honest with you, I'd rather wait until school to start getting to know people in my year.

 **.:+:.**

 **(Third Person P.O.V)**

"That was the new girl, wasn't it?" The second tallest girl in the group asked. This was Alycia Carnall. She was a tall, brunet girl with hair that reached just below her shoulders and a side fringe. She had blue and green eyes.

"Really? The tallest of the group, Charlotte Wellington, asked. She had vibrant, orange hair that reached her chest, and brown eyes.

They watched her go.

 **.:+:.**

 **(Megan's P.O.V)**

It was now Saturday, two days before school started. I had already got the necessities needed, stationary wise. I sighed to myself. I was already dreading having to wake up early.

Feeling restless, I decided to put my shoes on and visit the library. Walking through numerous neighbourhood parks, I was halfway there when I started to walk through Phere Park. It was around one o'clock in the afternoon so the park was filled with mothers with their children, teenagers hanging out with their friends and dog walkers. Unexpectedly, a golden retriever bounced up to me, nudging my hand for me to stroke him. Petting the lab on his head, I smiled down at him happily. Dogs did that to me. When my mood was down, they always cheered me up. When the owner called for the lab back, to be perfectly honest with you, I was a little down-heartened. I stood up, brushed off my jeans and carried on walking again.

I was disrupted again. Why did this keep on happening to me?

Little ol' blondie there shouted out to me, however, I put my headphones on and turned on some Escape The Fate on loud. What I didn't expect was to be rugby tackled onto the ground. For fucks sake! Staring up at the sky, I sighed my anger away but completely ignored the blond mop on top of me. Nostalgic, isn't it. The blond quickly figured out that I was still not listening to him, so he yanked off my headphones. I looked towards him with annoyance lining my eyes, "Yes?" I asked him.

"Are you the new kid coming to school?" He asked, excitedly.

"Yeah…" I replied, hesitantly. With my reply, his face lit up. Quickly, blondie stood up and reached his hand towards me, just like I did to him when we first met.

"My name's Naruto Uzumaki! What's yours?" The now named Naruto, asked me.

"Megan Beck." I replied with a small smile. He grinned and pulled me up when I grabbed his hand, however he didn't let go. I looked towards his quizzically but then nearly toppled over when he started running towards his friends in the skate park, dragging me along with him.

By the time we arrived, I was a spluttering mess. Everyone's eyes turned towards us and familiar faces filled my sight. I realised that I was a 'showcase' to them right now. Naruto pulled me forward and said "Hey guys! This is the new kid, Megan." He grinned happily.

I waved nervously towards the group which was, after I counted, made up of eleven people. Some just looked at me whilst other people were polite enough to reply. Naruto started introducing everyone. Alycia Carnall was a tall female, with medium length brown hair. She was one who replied. Next was Charlotte Wellington, another tall girl with long orange hair. Also, one who replied. Then there was Eleanor Burt, she was the girl who I first saw outside WH Smith, the one with the bow in her long, brown hair. Next was Kiba Inuzuka and his dog companion, Akamaru. Kiba had short, spiky, brown hair and slit like eyes. Akamaru was a massive dog with three-quatre's white and a quatre grey fur. Then there was the broody kid, Sasuke Uchiha. He had black, duck-butt style hair and deed, dark eyes that seemed to look through your soul. An exaggeration, I know, but still. Next, there was a group of four standing close together than the rest but off the side. These four were Itachi Uchiha, Hidan, Deidara and Sasori. Itachi, who looked a lot like Sasuke, had long, black hair tied in a low ponytail and had midnight eyes, darker than Sasuke's. Hidan had short silver hair and purple-like eyes. His hair was slicked back messily as well. Now, to be perfectly honest with you, when I first saw Deidara and Sasori, I thought the former was female and the latter was 'her' boyfriend; my mistake. I bet if I told them that, they'll either blow me up or poison me. Deidara had really long hair that was in a half-up, half-down fashion with a bang hovering over his left eye. Sasori had short, dark red hair and maroon eyes. He also had the ever present stony face, just like Sasuke over there.

That was all of them. Well, the ones that were present.

Being pulled along by Naruto was somewhat painful but, it was fun at least.

However, thing shot downhill really quickly.

Everyone started getting really loud, really really quickly, especially Hidan and Naruto. To be honest, I could feel a headache coming along. However, a hand grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me away from the rowdiness. Twisting my head around, I realised that it was Alycia that was pulling me along, and her two friends were in front of her. When she realised that I was facing her, she smiled sympathetically at me. I returned it with a small smile of my own. The four of us walked towards the large wooden bench that was next to a pond. When we perched down, Alycia spoke, "Sorry about all that. If they are all together like that for too long, things start to get out of hand."

"Don't worry about it! I'm gathering that I'm going to have to get used to it, aren't I? Naruto just won't leave me alone." I chucked and the trio joined in with me.

"That's going to be the case, yes." Charlotte said, her voice naturally quiet.

"It's what makes Naruto who he is." Alycia added with a smile.

After smiling back at them, I looked down at my watch. Noticing what the time was, I stood up and apologised, saying I had to buy some groceries before school started. I waved goodbye and got three in return. However, when I was about the leave the park gates, I got bombarded by Naruto, once again… But, it didn't take long before he told me what his motives were. "Hey, can I have your mobile number?" He asked me with a grin. To say I was shocked would be an understatement, however, I took out my phone from my front pocket and clicked tot the place where my number was found. Whilst I was reading it off to him, Naruto started grinning. I raised an eyebrow towards him, however, he quickly rushed off, waving over his shoulder at me. Shrugging it off, I started to walk away, never noticing a pair of eyes following my every move.


End file.
